Ice King's New Room Mate
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: ice king gets a new room mate from the fire kingdom and ice king is enjoying the fact that his new room mate wants to live with him. ok i suck at summaries but i wanted to be nice to ice king so i made this about an OC of mine being his room mate/friend.


**warning** - my insanity and OC princess!

**disclaimer**- not mine yo!

**chapter** 1~

ice king was sitting on his ice throne reading while gunther was in his bed asleep. there was a crash as the side wall fell in peices. the ice king was up and ready thinking it was fin and jake. but the inturder wasn't fin or jake it was a girl around the age of 15 or 16 holding two big gym bags.

"oh hello i'm the story writing princess and i need a place to stay! would you happen to have an extra room i can us?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes as she walked into his lair. ice king was in shock when he heard this princess asking 'him' if she could live with him. it seemed like a dream come true.

he knew the perfect place for her to stay "ah yes you can stay in this room princess!" he lead her to the door of his dungeon that he always put the princesses when he kidnaps them. he watched as she entered the dungoen and looked around her new abode as the ice king closed and locked the door so she couldn't get out. as she turned back to the entrance she saw that she was locked in.

"oh my this room is-" ice king waited for the response that he always got when ever he captured a princess and locked them in there but what he didn't expected was what she said next "excellent thanks for letting me stay here hehehe roommate!"

the ice king was in a state of shock hearing that a 'princess' is actually liking her situation as a prisoner of the ice king. what could be wrong with her? '_wait could this really be happening'_

gunther then came up to the ice king and he saw the princess in the dungeon. he thought it was another one of those day so he left to go hang with the other penguins.

"uh your actually happy to be locked up in my dungeon princess?" he had to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"uh yeah i'm your new roommate now and theres no take backs king!" she then set down on a beanbag chair that the ice king put in there for whenever he caught a princess. "and don't worry in a few years my sis the ice princess well come over and then you won't be single for the rest of your life but until then i'm going to be your roommate and finish my stories in peace and i do hope that we can be friends" she said in a sweet voice.

~time skip~ when gunther came back he saw that the princess was still here he gave the ice king a questioning glance as to why she's still here.

"oh gunther there you are i have good news this lovely princess is going to be living here as are roommate from now on!" ice king said in a happy voice. gunther looked at the ice king in shock as the princess next word caused him to faint.

"yeah i'm the ice king's new best friend!"

~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~~~

story writing princess was sitting in the ice king throne writing in a thick blue notebook with a red pin. gunther slept on his cozy bed by the throne. it seems that the ice king was out probably try to kidnap princess bubblegum AGAIN. well it wasn't that princess s.w cared or anything. it is nice to have some piece and quiet but she really wasn't in the mood to meet a princess from the land of UH. as you see she was raised in the fire kingdom with her four twisted sisters.

well there was one plus side to being there. her romantically involved verternal twin brothers who inspired her to write more stories with different interest.

there was a pink notebook by the left side of the chair. she ignored it for a few minutes until she gave up and started to read its contents.

~time skip~ ice king came back from the candy kingdom. once again covered in wounds from fighting fin and jake over another princess. when he finally arrived at his layer he was glomped by an over excited princess.

"oh snowzow i can't believe you wrote this!" she healed up the pink notebook that she discovered as the fic '_adventure time with fiona and cake_'

"how did you find that!' ice king was blushing a deep red color.

"easy duh it was by your chair" she still had that twinkle in her eyes as gunther went through ice king's gym bag.

"oh ice cubes" he grabbed the notebook from the princess and grabbed his gym bag with gunther in it.

"well i think what you wrote was cute but-" she put her right index finger to her chin as in thought "it does need work at the ending!"

ice king was stunned into shock at what she said. afterall she is the only one to complement his fic he spent so much time into writing. until the last part she said needed work.

"what do you mean the ending needs work?"

~ mean While !~

"you saved us thank you thank you!"" said a little voice from a villager.

"no problamo dudes that what we do right jake?" fin said.

"yeah bro!" an orange dog said.

"ok well we got to get going come on jake" fin said as he head towards there home.

"k hey wait up fin!"

as the two were walking jake picked up this weird sent. just when he was about to warn fin , princess bubblegum appeared.

"oh hi princess " fin said with a little blush on his cheeks.

"oh there you are fin i need your help with something?" there was some anxiety in her voice.

"what is it princess?" ask jake.

"i think the ice king has captured another princess!"

"huh? what the frazzle! do you know which princess he kidnapped ?"

"i don't know but i heard the ice king when he flew by the he couldn't wait to get home to his new guest" jake and fin shared a look then both nodded in agreement.

"ok PB we'll go save her right now "

"yeah we've been meaning to kick the ice kings but for a while anyway"

"oh thank you thank you fin , jake well i best be off later you to!" and she left.

"ok let go save the princess!" jake said.

"YEAH!

~ _**to be continued!**_

**ok well the ending was rushed (we wanted to add fin and jake ) ok well our grammar sucks but other then that we hoped u like this fic (so please review NYA~) **

-this was maxwell/neko-chan


End file.
